cedarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
General Commands
Common Commands /sethome - Will set your home location, can only be used every 4 hours. /home - Will warp you to your home location. /spawn - Will warp you to spawn. /resource - 'Teleports you to the resource world. '/nether -''' Teleports you to the nether resource world. '/theend - '''Teleports you to the end resource world. '/shops - 'Teleports you to the player shops '/help - 'Brings up a nice GUI/menu that has a lot of information that is handy. /modreq message - This will send a message to the server staff that will help you. Normal moderator requests are: * Get house protected. (Protections are free for everyone!) * Extend your protection. * If your house is griefed the moderator can rollback you build. * Reporting rule breakers. * Any other question (don't be afraid to ask). /money - This will show you your balance, how much Ember you have got. /money pay player amount - Command will allow you to send ember to a player. /money balance player - Displays the balance of a player. /seen player - Checks the last login time of a player. /iteminfo - Will show you item id on the item you're holding. /cstoggle - Turns off the shop spam. /vote - Will bring up the sites that are used for voting. Every milestone will get you a nice surprise, plus voting for all 5 sites will let you use the vote crate in spawn once a day, which will grant you a random item. '/vote gui - 'Will bring up a nice menu, where you can see the top voters, and when you last voted. '/key - ' Shows how many vote crates you have available. /me msg - Makes a custom emote text in chat. '/tpa name - 'Requests a teleport to the player, player has to accept the tp with '/tpaccept /tpahere name - 'Request for a player to teleport to you, player then has to accept with '/tpaccept /back - 'Teleports you back to the previous location, only VIP+ has the ability to teleport back to their deathpoint. (also known issues is that it will not teleport you back if you use /warp) '/map -''' Gives a link to the server Dynmap. '/wiki - '''Gives a link to this wiki in chat. Chat Commands /msg player message - This will send a private message to a player. /r message - This will reply back to a message from a player. /ch G/L - This will change the chat channel, there are 2 channels; global chat (everyone can see) and local (only players within a 100 blocks can see). /mail send player message - This will send mail to a player. /mail read - This will read your mail in-box. /mail clear '-''' Will clear/remove your mail in-box. /ignore player - Will ignore a player, this command is a toggle command so it's the same command to un-ignore the player. /afk msg - When another player is trying to msg you, they will see that you are afk. '/hug - '''Sends ⊂(◉‿◉)つ '/yay - '''Sends ＼(^o^)／ '''/shrug - '''Sends ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ '''/tableflip - '''Sends (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ '/tableunflip - '''Sends ┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) '/toggledeaathmsg - 'Toggles other people's death messages in chat. Auction '/auction/auc start/s amount price increment autobuy time - '(amount is how many of that item) (price is the starting bid you want it to start at) (increment is how much you want to the bid to increase by) (autobuy is the max bid where it will automatically end the auction and that person will buy it) (time is set as default to 60 second). '/auction startsealed amount price increment autobuy time - 'Will start a sealed auction, that no one can see what the bid is. '/bid amount - 'You can either bid an certain amount, or by just typing '/bid it will automatically bid one higher compared to the increment. /auction info - 'Will display info about the current auction. '/auction cancel - 'This will cancel your current auction that you have (only apply if it's your auction). '/auction ignore - 'Removes all spam or msg from auction. '/auction ignoreplayer player - 'Ignores all auction from that specific player. '/auction spam - 'Ignores all spammy auction broadcasts like bids, anti-snipe. '/auction remove - 'Removes your queued auction. Lottery /lottery or /lot - Will show you who won the last lottery and when the next lottery draw will be. /lottery/lot buy "X" - This will buy you "X" lottery tickets, costs 100 ember per ticket and the lottery will be drawn every 12 hours. You don't need to be online to win. /lottery status - Will show some info in chat about current lottery, last winner, next draw etc. '/lottery gui - ' Displays a nice lottery GUI that gives a better overview of lottery. '/lottery togglebuymsg - 'Toggles when people buy tickets in chat. '/lottery toggleremindmsg - Toggles lottery messages in chat.''''Category:Lottery Category:Auction